EQUESTRIA GIRLS TRASNFORMERS EL PODER DE LA ARMONIA
by MrBrony25
Summary: Est fic es uno de mis nuevos proyectos que ocurria cuando twilight y sus amigas conocen a los autobots y Galvatron se alia con las Dalzzings para vengarse ambos descubranlo en este fic humanos con maquinas aventuras humor y peleas titanicas y sorpresas
1. Chapter 1

BUENO AQUÍ OTRA OBRA MIA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE AQUÍ COMBINARE A LOS DOS CREACIONES MAS GRANDES DE HASBRO

COMENCEMOS

Capitulo 1 el encuentro nuevos amigos

Paso un año luego de la batalla de los autobots en Hong Kong, China contra los decepticos Galvatron se escapo y junto a los supervivientes preparándose para contraatacar, Optimus regreso de su búsqueda y victoria sobre los creadores y con nuevos aliados que también se han ocultado, localizaron a un miembro extraviado también, pero nuestra historia empieza en Canterlot High.

En una de las clases nuestra buena amiga Fluttershy quien estaba en su clase junto a sus amigas esperando su boleta de calificaciones.

-espero gane-dijo Shy-si no gano ya no tendré lo que me prometió mi hermano-

flashback

Un día en casa de Fluttershy ella estaba dándole alimento a sus animalitos cuando su hermano entro a su cuarto.

-hola hermanita-dijo Dusk

-hola hermano que haces aquí-dijo y pregunto Fluttershy

-pues venía a decirte que haremos una promesa me entere de que quieres un auto no-dijo Dusk

-si es que es para no molestar a mis amigas-dijo Shy

-bien quedemos así entonces te comprare un auto pero trame dos mil dólares y tres A en clases entendido-dijo Dusk

-si lo hare hermano-dijo Shy y lo abrazo

Fin del Flashback

La maestra Cherrile estaba repartiendo los exámenes calificados hasta que le dio el suyo a Shy.

-a ver-dijo Shy levantando su hoja y viendo la nota la cual era A

-si gane gane-grito Fluttershy lo cual provoco que toda la clase se sorprendiera, por esa actitud en especial su amiga Rarity que estaba con ella-o lo siento-dijo Shy sentándose y ocultando su cara de vergüenza detrás de su cabellos rosa.

El tiempo paso volando y llego la hora del almuerzo Shy se junto con sus amigas y les conto de su excelente nota y de lo que le prometió a su hermano.

-que bien caramelo ahora tendrás tu propio auto-dijo Applejack

-si que bien aunque yo soy la mejor por tener una motocicleta muy buena pueden creer que la encontré abandonada en un lote baldío-dijo Rainbow

-pues yo tengo el mío porque mis padres me lo compraron-dijo Rarity

-el mío lo conseguí gracias a mi hermano -dijo Twilight

-yo tengo uno que los cake me regalaron aunque era antes de ellos pero me dijeron que como no lo usan puedo usarlo yo-dijo Pinkie

-pues el único auto que tengo es el cabezal de un camión **Western Star 4900** esa es el modelo que me dijo mi hermano-dijo Applejack-de color azul y rojo-

-pues el mío es **chevrolet corvette straigan**-dijo Rarity -color verde y negro aunque pienso cambiarlo a verde y morado para Spike-

-el mío es un **Bugatti Veyron Grand Spot Viteses**-dijo Twilight -negro y azul claro-

-u que lindos colore el mío es un **Chevrolet Volt** de color azul y blanco-dijo Pinkie -y es deportivo bueno para las carreras chicas-

-si claro yo y mi motocicleta modelo **Susuki B-King** somos mejores-dijo Dash

Así se desato una discusión de quien tenía le mejor automóvil o moto, Shy solo mejor se fue a buscar a su hermano para ir a comprar su auto y lo encontró en la entrada esperándolo.

-vamos hermanita lista-dijo Dusk-antes ganaste tus clases-

-si-dijo Shy mostrándole sus calificaciones

-bien andando-dijo Dusk y subieron a su auto en dirección a la primera venta de autos en este caso usados pero en buen estado y económicos.

-que lindo-dijo Shy

-se que se ven mal pero duran más de lo que parece-dijo Dusk

Acto seguido fueron con el vendedor el cual era Discord

-hola bienvenidos a Al gran Emporio de autos dónde tenemos autos muy económicos y divertidos-dijo Discord

-hola mi hermanita quiere comprar sus primer auto quisiéramos ver que tiene-dijo Dusk

-seguro síganme-dijo Discord

Así paso un rato y Shy miraba hasta que uno le llamo la atención un camaro modelo 2014 que le gusto y raro ya que estaba como nuevo y sin algún desperfecto.

-que tal este se ve lindo-dijo Shy

-bueno este es un modelo casi nuevo y la verdad se ve totalmente nuevo así que cuanto quiere por el señor-dijo Dusk

-mmm 5 grandes pero viendo que le gusta mucho a su hermanita se lo daré en 4000-dijo Discord

-está bien lo llevamos-dijo Dusk

Luego de pagarle y darle las llaves a su hermanita Fluttershy fue a dar un pase con su auto y al parecer su nuevo vehículo, era muy rápido sentía que este auto estaba conectado con ella como una unión de un ser desconocido.

Mientras en otra locación desconocida Galvatron junto a sus fieles decepticons que sobrevivieron a la batalla en China se mantenían revisando los alrededores en búsqueda de sus enemigos.

-donde estarán los autobots-dijo Galvatron

-señor los tenemos localizados pro lo menso a su explorador están en una ciudad llamada Canterlot-dijo uno de sus decepticons el cual era Shockwave de dos cabezas.

-envía algunos de mis soldados que los encuentren y los destruyan-ordeno Galvatron

Fluttershy luego de conducir por un rato fue a buscar a sus amigas en Sugar Cube Corner donde estaban todas con sus autos estacionados afuera.

-Chicas miren un camaro-dijo Pinkie pie

-me pregunto quién lo conduce-dijo Dash

Flutershy parqueo su auto y bajo de el al hacerlo sus amigas casi se desmayan bueno solo Rarity Dash mientras Applejack estaba sorprendida Twilight casi se ahoga con su refresco y Pinkie saltaba de alegría por su amiga.

Entro tranquilamente y se sentó en la mesa dónde estaban sus amigas

-hola-dijo Shy

-ese es tu auto-preguntó Rainbow

-si-

-que bien Fluttershy ahora si tienes lujo-dijo Pinkie

-chicas que tal si mañana hacemos una carrera-dijo Twilight

-me parece una esplendida idea-dijo Rarity

-pues a darle-dijo Applejack

Así las chicas fueron directo a sus casa a prepararse para la carrera de mañana, luego de una noche era sábado en la mañana y todas seguían preparándose.

Eran las 9 y en un terreno abandonado era dónde se haría la carrera ahí estaban sus novios Flash, Spike, Soarin y las CMC junto a Sunset y la molesta de Trixie, luego de un rato llegaron Twilight junto a Rainbow, luego fueron Rarity y Applejack junto a su hermano Bic Mach y por ultimo llegaron Fluttershy y Dusk.

-lista para perder Applejack-dijo Rainbow victoriando

-si claro ya veras quien muerde el polvo-dijo Applejack

Así las chicas se posicionaron en línea sus vehículos listas para la carrera Soarin fue el que llevo la bandera para la carrera.

-bien en sus marcas, listos fuera-dijo Soarin agitando la bandera y la chicas aceleraron a fondo la carrera iban pareja a pareja Shy en la delantera seguida de Rarity y en ultimo estaba Applejack pero no se rendía y rebasaba a Pinkie.

Mientras las chicas tenían su carrera a lo lejos un Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle verde con algunas abolladuras los veía correr, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver como un grupo de tres autos se dirigían enfrente de ellos.

Las chicas estaban concentradas en su carrera que no veían los vehículos que se aproximaban al frente cuando de repente los tres autos se convirtieron en tres robots que sin duda les atacaron.

En ese instante el camaro de Shy se detuvo solo y saco a la chica del auto y se transformo en Bumblebee y comenzó a luchar pero no solo él, los demás autos de la chicas se convirtieron en Drift, Crosshairs, Chormia, Smokescreen y el camión de Applejack se transformo en Optimus Prime.

-autobots ataquen y defiendan a los humanos-dijo Prime

Así se desencadena una batalla la cual terminan acabando con los tres decepticons y los autobots ilesos.

-aléjense de nosotras-dijo Applejack encarándolos

-Applejack tranquila parecen amigables-dijo Fluttershy

-tranquilas humana no les haremos daño mi nombre es Optimus Prime y ellos son mis amigos los autobots-dijo Prime

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CPAITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE FIC LO HICE PORQUE ME GUSTO MUCHO TRANSFORMERS Y ALS EQUESTIRA GIRLS Y PRO ESO DECIDI HACER UN CROOSOVER CON ELLOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE **


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINU LA HISTORIA Y AHROA SE VIEN LA PARTE DE QUE TODOS SE CONOZCAN ENTRE SI**

**ASI QUE EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 2 La reunión alíen nuevos protectores

-tranquilos humanos no les hare daño mi nombre es Optimus prime y ellos son mis amigos los autobots-dijo prime

-que son robots-dijo Applejack

-esto es increíble-dijo Rainbow

-Wow-dijo Pinkie

-esto si es inesperado-dijo Rarity

-esto no tiene sentido-dijo Twilight

-Twilight estas bien-dijo flash acercándose con el resto de sus amigos-aléjate de ella-

-tranquilo flash no croe que nos lastimen además nos salvaron de eso robots que nos atacaron-dijo Twilight

-lamento mucho nuestra intromisión pero debíamos salvarlos antes de que los decepticons las aniquilaran-dijo prime

-y quienes son ustedes-pregunto Fluttershy

-ellos son mis amigos los autobots somos seres que provienen del planeta cybertron nuestro viejo hogar destruido por la guerra que se desato-dijo prime

-mi nombre es Drift un gusto soy estratega del equipo-'dijo Drift presentándose.

-yo soy Crosshairs especialista en paracaidismo del equipo y técnico-dijo el Crosshairs

-yo soy Chromia por cierto gracias Rainbow Dash no por encontrarme y repararme en parte-dijo Chromia

-yo soy Smokescreen ex miembro de la guardia de elite autobot y un tirador experto si me lo preguntan soy bueno-dijo Smokescreen

-y el es Bumblebee tu guardia Fluttershy-dijo prime señalando a Bee que estaba bailando una canción que sonaba por la radio

-tú eres Bumblebee porque no hablas-pregunto Shy

-no tengo voz pequeña por eso uso la radio para hablar aunque me gusta mas así-dijo Bee por la voz de la radio

-Optimus que bueno es verte-dijo Hound llegando al lugar pero se tropieza y cae al suelo soltando parte de sus armas y una granada que fue a parar enfrente de Spike

-Wow que increíble-dijo Spike-me pregunto si funciona-

-Spike ni se te ocurra-dijo Twilight seriamente

-está bien-dijo Spike

-Hound que haces aquí-preguntó Optimus

-pues de casualidad vi a Bee por estos rumbos y lo seguí hasta que me tope con ustedes hoy, creí que no los encontraría pero fuera de eso es hora de reunir a la vieja pandilla prime junto a la nueva-dijo Hound

-Autobots transfórmense y avancen-dijo Optimus cambiando a su modo vehículo junto al resto

-vamos con ellos Twilight-preguntó Applejack

-si andando-dijo Twilight

Así todas fueron a sus respectivos autos excepto las CMC que abordaron a Hound junto Sunset y Trixie.

EL equipo de autobots avanzo rápido hacia a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba un desierto cerca de las montanas Prime hizo el llamado a los Autobots, paso un lapsus de tiempo y al llegar a cierta distancia un equipo de autos conformado por un camión de bomberos Pathera de color rojo y azul, una patrulla de policía versión japonesa color blanco con letras escritas en cada puerta, un helicóptero de rescate medico con cruces de color rojo, una ambulancia hummer color blanco y rojo junto un camión cisterna de agua color rojo se juntaron con el resto de los autobots una vez reunidos todos se transformaron.

-Optimus que gusto volver a verte-dijo Red Alert

-vaya por fin nos reunimos luego de tanto tiempo-dijo Blaze el helicóptero seriamente

-Optimus señor cuáles son sus ordenes-dijo Inferno haciendo un saludo militar

-comandante soldado Prowl reportándose-dijo Prowl haciendo el mismo saludo que Inferno

-Optimus vaya que gran honor señor nunca lo había visto en un buen tiempo excepto cuando nos rescato claro-dijo Seaspray algo nervioso

-Autobots me alegra ver que estén a salvo y vivos-dijo Optimus

-quienes son ellos-preguntó Twilight

-somos el equipo de rescate delta autobot-dijo Red Alert

-yo soy Red Alert medico y científico del equipo-dijo Red Alert

-yo soy Inferno inteligencia y francotirador-dijo Inferno

-yo soy blaze fuerza y segundo a cargo del equipo-dijo blaze

-yo soy prowl miembro nuevo y soldado raso-dijo Prowl

-yo soy Seaspray guerrero especialista en combates en el ocena señor y rescates-dijo Seaspray

-pues no pareces un bote-dijo Dash

-es que poseo un modo vehicular para tierra y otro para el ocena-dijo Seaspray

-mucho gusto-dijo Twilight- yo soy Twilight y ellas son mis amigas Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Flash Sentry, Soarin, Bic Mach, mi hermano Spike, Sunset Shimer, Trixie, y nuestras pequeñas amigas las Cuite Mark Cruseideres.

-de hecho tenemos nombres yo soy Applebloom-dijo Applebloom-y ellas son mis amigas Scootalo y Sweetie Belle-

-y ahora que harán-pregunto Shy luego de las presentaciones

-ahora nosotros los protegeremos los decepticons pronto sabrán de ustedes y las buscaran ahora están en peligro pero mi equipo las ayudar-dijo Optimus

-crees que ellos vuelvan-dijo Rarity dramáticamente

-probablemente ellos nunca se rinden solo me pregunto cómo dieron con nosotros-dijo y preguntó Drift

-quien haya sabido de nosotros se alió con Galvatron y ahora sabe de nosotros y de las chicas lo averiguar pronto-dijo Crosshairs

-Entonces ahora somos blanco de ellos-dijo Rarity dramáticamente-mi vida se arruino-

-tranquila dulzura-dijo Applejack-si ellos nos protegen significa que no pasara nada verdad-

-cierto Applejack nosotros estamos para protegerlas saben de nosotros y nos han cuidado sin saber realmente sobre nosotros-dijo Optimus

Las chicas si estaban conscientes de ello cuando cada una encontró a cada miembro de los autobots les daban mantenimiento y reparaciones todo el tiempo.

-es cierto aunque solo llevo dos días contigo Bee-dijo Shy

-tu -eres -mi -mejor -amiga -Fluttershy-dijo Bee entrecortado por la radio

-ahora hay que buscar un lugar donde ocultarnos-dijo Chromia

-lo tengo-dijo Rainbow-Chormia me llevarías a donde te pida-

-claro donde-dijo Chromia luego se transformo

-ya verás chicos síganme-dijo Dash subiéndose a la motocicleta

-no te dejare ir sola esta vez-dijo Soarin subiendo atrás de ella

-autobots sigan a nuestros amigos-dijo Prime así todos se transformaron y siguieron a Rainbow junto a Soarin y Chromia en una dirección desconocida para los autobots conocida por nuestra amiga de cabello arcoíris.

Pasó un lapsus de tiempo y llegaron a lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada muy vieja y desolada.

-que tal este lugar aquí podrían poner su base-dijo Rainbow

-este lugar no esta tan mal-dijo Red Alert-solo requiere remodelaciones

-nos encargaremos de eso Prime este lugar quedara perfecto-dijo Inferno

-encárguense de ello autobots-dijo Prime-el resto debemos llevar a nuestras nuevas amigas a sus hogares-

Así cada una de nuestras amigas partió a casa con cada uno de los autobots excepto las chicas ellas planearon una piyamada en casa de Rainbow y se juntaron ahí claro dejaron al resto de los autobots en sus casa y solo Chormia estaba ahí para cuidarlas.

Pero afuera de la casa de Dash estaban la Dazzlings muy furiosas porque las derrotaron aquella vez en la batalla de bandas y querían vengarse.

-juro que me las pagaran-dijo Adagio

Pero antes de que lo vieran venir un decepticons quien al verlas no dudo en atraparlas y llevarlas en contra de su voluntad con su amo Galvatron

Mientras en casa de Dash todas hablaban de sus nuevos amigos

-quien diría que mi moto resultaría ser un robot del espacio-dio Dash

-pues al menos Optimus fue honesto aunque me gustaría saber más sobre que fue lo que ocurrió con su mundo-dijo Applejack

-si sería muy interesante aparte tienen mucho que ensenarnos tal vez su tecnología mejore la nuestra seria increíble-dijo Twilight emocionada

-tal vez yo podría responder esa pregunta-dijo Chromia desde afuera de la casa

-si que paso en su planeta lo podrías contar si quieres-dijo Shy tímidamente

-pues no es una historia linda pero escuchen-dijo Chromia

Flashback

Antes cybertron era un lugar pacifico y justo hasta que nos traiciono Megatron líder de los decepticons, el ocasiono la guerra civil que provoco que nuestro planeta no solo fuera destruido sino también termino aniquilando muchas generaciones futuras.

Luego ocurrió el éxodo muchos nos dispersamos buscando la Allspark un cubo que podría no solo resucitarnos sino regresar a cybertron a la vida, pero su ubicación fue en este planeta lastimosamente el cubo fue destruido para evitar que Megatron lo consiguiera esto solo nos dejo mas decepcionados, pero aprendimos con el tiempo que este planeta podría se nuestro nuevo hogar

Fin del Flashback

-y porque se ocultan si la gente los quería antes-pregunto Applejack

-luego de la batalla ocurrida en chicao a 6 años el gobierno de Estados Unidos nos marco como amenazas y nos cazaron mataron a muy buenos amigos y conocidos yo me oculte luego de una batalla pase esos 6 años sola hasta que Optimus me encontró y luego tu Dash porque decidí seguir mi camino-dijo Chromia

-Wow que triste sufriste mucho no-dijo Pinkie

-perdí a mis hermanas en batalla Arcce y Elita One eran las mejore guerreras que haya visto en mi vida-dijo Chromia tristemente

-tranquila ahora somos como tus hermanas aunque no seamos robots-dijo Dash

-eso me agrada ustedes son muy buenas con nosotros-dijo Chromia

-eso es lo importante que nos ayudemos a sobrevivir y tener amigos es lo mejor del mundo-dijo Twilight

Paso una noche tranquila y las chicas estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que Rainbow despertó de sorpresa y al ver a sus amigas se le ocurrió una broma.

Tomo una bocina de aire que le había regalado Pinkie pie para una broma que le hicieron a Shy hace algunos meses atrás, se puso unas orejeras para bloquear sonidos y la hizo sonar asustando a todos y afuera todos los autobots se transformaron por el sonido que era casi una alarma de peligro.

-que paso donde están-dijo Drift sacando sus espadas

-creo que no hay nadie-dijo Chromia

-era una broma chicos-dijo Bee

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja chicas deberían ver su cara-dijo Dash riéndose a más no poder

-muy graciosa Dashie me gusto la broma-dijo Pinkie

-Dash eso no fue muy bueno de tu parte casi me das un infarto-dijo Rarity haciendo su actuación de drama queen

-la próxima vez te toca a ti Pinkie hazle una buena broma-dijo Applejack

Acto seguido todas fueron a cambiarse darse una ducha y desayunar un poco.

Luego de terminar su desayuno las chicas fueron por sus autos y los abordaron con rumbo a buscar al resto de sus amigos que estaban en el parque.

Mientras en el parque estaban Bic Mach, Flash, Sunset, Spike, Trixie, Soarin, Cheese y las CMC

-donde estarán las chicas -pregunto Soarin

-ya deben venir en camino esperemos-dijo Flash

-yo espero ver a ese tipo Hound me llego todas las armas que tenia eran impresionantes-dijo Spike

-eres un loco pro las armas no Spike a mi me interesa saber si saben lo que es reír-dijo Cheese animado

-pues tal vez se cumpla mira ya viene-dijo Sunset señalando al equipo autobot llegando con las chicas así todos subieron y partieron rumbo a la nueva base, ubicada en la bodega abonada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras en una ubicación desconocida Galvatron estaba reconstruyendo al destruido Stinger para traerlo a sus líneas de guerreros.

-amo tenemos noticias uno de nuestros exploradores encontró a tres humanas que saben obre los nuevos aliados humanos de los Autobots-dijo Shockwave de dos cabezas

-tráelas ante mi ahora-dijo Galvatron

Así Shockwave trajo a las tres chicas las cuales se asustaron al ver a Galvatron

-quien eres tu-pregunto Adagio Dazel

-yo soy Galvatron líder de los decepticons y quienes son-

-somos las Dazzlings-dijo Aria Balze

-y porque nos secuestraron-preguntó Sonata Dusk

-Ustedes saben algo acerca de los humanos que se aliaron a mis enemigos los autobots y quiero saber que saben al respecto-dijo Galvatron

-aguarda nosotros solo sabemos poco y no son nuestras amigas las odiamos ella nos dejaron en ridículo y nos quitaron nuestros poderes-dijo Adagio-queremos venganza o no hermanas-

-si-dijeron las otras dos chicas

-creo que nos une un enemigo en común si me ayudan yo las ayudare a lograr lo que quieren-dijo Galvatron

-sabemos muy poco pero podemos averiguar mas-dijo Adagio

-si-

Luego se provoco una risa de parte de las tres chicas y de Galvatron en señal de un plan que tramarían para destruir a los autobots y al mismo tiempo acabar con la amistad de Twilight y sus amigas

Mientras con el resto de las chicas ya habían llegado a la entrada de la bodega donde estaba Hound esperándolas

-hola equipo llegaron a tiempo-dijo Hound fumando uno de los casquillos de balas de los múltiples que tiene guardadas en su banda de balas

-vaya no creí que fumaran-dijo Dash

-para mí esto es mejor que perder el tiempo-dio Hound

Luego de que llegaron Hound abrió la puerta de la bodega y las chicas y chicos abrieron los ojos como platos el lugar estaba totalmente arreglado, muros de metal en los alrededores, una bahía de reparación y mantenimiento, bahía de armería, y centro de comunicaciones al igual que estacionamiento cuando entre en modo vehículo.

-Wow que bien se ve este lugar-dijo Pinkie

-es lindo-dijo Fluttershy

-y solo nos tomo una noche hacerlo prime-dijo Red Alert

Así empezaba ya el equipo Prime a prepararse, pero sin que lo superan sus enemigos ya estaban preparándose para atacarlos cuando menso lo esperen.

Mientras en el espacio una nave espacial s acercaba a la órbita e Júpiter

-Optimus pagaras por asesinar a tus creadores ya verás de lo que somos capaces-dijo un transforme de color verde musgo con ojos tapados con un visor morado el cual era fornido y tenia lo que era un canon laser en su brazo derecho y se veía muy molesto-prepárate para ver a tu nuevo rival

**BUENO HASTA AQUI ESTE CPAITULO DEJE UN FINAL MUY SORPRESIVO YA VERAN PORNTO A LSO NEUVOS MEMBROS EN ACCION Y LA ALIANZA DE LAS DAZZING CON GLAVATRON**

**UNA TRIVIA**

**1 LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA**

**2 QUIEN CREEN QUE ES EL NUEVO CAZA RECOMPENSAS**

**3 QUIEREN QUE SUS OCS SALGAN EN ESTA HISTORIA**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO AQUÍ EMPIZA OTRO CAPITULO ESTE TENDRA UNAS CUANTAS PELAS ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

Capituló 3 la llegada de nuevos caballeros los dinosaurios existen

En la bodega donde se ubicaba la nueva base autobot las chicas miraban el lugar asombradas bueno Twilight era la que se impresionaba más que sus amigas.

-ahora que hacemos-preguntó Dash

-pues una fiesta tontita-dijo Pinkie sacando su cañón de fiestas y disparando confeti por todos lados.

-Fiesta que es eso-preguntó Hound

-no sabes que es-dijo Pinkie incrédula

-nosotros solo conocemos poco sobre su mundo la verdad es escaso lo que sabemos al final de cuentas no llevamos mucho tiempo aquí como para decir que los sabemos todo acerca de ustedes los humanos-dijo Red Alert

-déjenme que les enseñe-dijo Twilight- Red Alert me permites usar tu computadora

-claro-

Mientras en el espacio cerca de la órbita de Marte la nave dirigida por Swilde (N/A se me ocurrió poner a este combaticon como el nuevo caza recompensas porque me agradaba la idea y además su versión en vehículo será igual a su modo de la G1 así que no cambiara en mucho solo su actitud igual a la de lockdown tal vez más inteligente que él) se preparaba para su llegada a la tierra.

-Optimus Prime pagaras por lo que has hecho con tu vida tú y tus caballeros ahora serán destruidos-dijo Swilde

Pero sin qué el lo sospechara abordo de su nave en sus celdas donde se encontraban dos caballeros dinobot junto a 5 autobots aun en prisión se preparaban para poner en marcha su plan de escape.

-y bien perceptor que tienes en mente-pregunto Hot Rod el líder de este equipo

-ya calculé muchas maneras y creo que esta funcionara-dijo Perceptor

-pues espero porque ya quiero salir de aquí-dijo Brawn

-ya escaparemos y llegaremos a la tierra y encontraremos a Optimus nuestro líder-dijo Ultra Magnus

-igual espero lo mismo-dijo Firestar (N/A autobot femenino personaje de la G1 búsquenlo en la lista de Wikipedia ahí encontré el nombre)

Así el grupo autobots entro en acción, perceptor saco de un pequeño escondite en su celda una bomba la cual acciono destruyendo su celda luego fue a libera a Brawn para que el liberara a los otros dos.

-que hacemos con estos dos-dijo Brawn señalando a los dos Dinobots los cuales eran un velociraptor y un stegosaurio

-déjalos ahí los llevaremos con nosotros-dijo perceptor

Así Brawn libero a Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus y Firestar de sus celdas y fueron al puesto de la nave en la que estaba encerados.

-bien creo que puedo poner esto en línea prepárense-dijo Hot Rod quien desprendió la nave pero activo la alarma de la cual Swilde se percato

-esos autobots deténgalos antes de que escapen-dijo Swilde a su subordinados abordo

-listo ahí vamos-dijo Hot Rod desprendiendo la nave-sujétense siguiente parada la tierra-

Mientras en la tierra Twilight le mostraba al grupo de autobots sobre su nuevo hogar cosas que les servirá más que todo a Red Alert en referencia a medicina humana, mientras Pinkie y las demás mostraban algunas cosas que conocía sobre los humanos.

-vaya es impresionante-dijo Red Alert-ustedes son muy interesantes-

-gracias aunque aun tenemos mucho por aprender-dijo Twilight

-y es así como se fundó equestria-dijo Pinkie terminando su relato frente a Hound y Smokescreen

-que bien-dijo Hound en eso sonó la alarma de alerta

-que paso, nos encontraron todos corran-dijo Rarity exagerando como siempre

-es la alarma- dijo Red Alert-una nave está entrando a la órbita terrestre Optimus podrían ser refugiados-

-si son autobots hay que ir y ayudarlos autobots prepárense para- pero antes de terminar la frase un rugido dejo a Optimus sin palabras eso provenía del exterior-Red Alert dime que los trajeron aquí no-

-si Optimus ellos nos siguieron lamento no haberte informado-dijo Red Alert

-qué fue ese ruido-dijo Fluttershy asustada y escondiéndose detrás de Rainbow Dash

-viene de afuera iré a ver-dijo Twilight pero todas sus amigas salieron y al hacerlo junto con el resto de sus amigos todos casi se les cae la mandíbula ya que vieron a los Dinobots enfrente de ellos

-son lo que creo que son-dijo Twilight atónita

-si son dinosaurios-dijo Pinkie alegremente

-pero se supone que están extintos-dijo Applejack-cierto

-concuerdo cariño pero no lo entiendo-dijo Rarity

-ellos son amigos nuestros chicas-dijo prime saliendo por detrás -pero aun son un poco salvajes-

-tal vez pueda hablarles-dijo Shy

-estas loca si te acercas te comerán-dijo Dash pero Shy se acerco a Grimlock y los saludo

-hola tú debes ser su líder no-dijo Shy pero Grimlock solo le gruño fuertemente

-tranquilo no te hare daño si-

Grimlock aun en duda decido hacerle caso y se transformo junto al resto de sus hermanos

-Grimlock preguntarse quién eres tu-dijo Grimlock

-yo soy Fluttershy mucho gusto Grimlock soy tu amiga-

-amiga que ser eso-

-amigo es alguien que te ayuda, y esta a tu lado, y siempre te apoya-

-entonces Grimlock ser amiga de chica tímida, de chica rosa extraña, de chica de arcoíris, chica que no entiendo pero es inteligente, chica con extraño casco en la cabeza y chica de carácter refinado-dijo Grimlock

-ellas son mis amigas y se llama Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity dijo Shy señalando a cada una de sus amigas para que Grimlock entendiera-y yo soy Fluttershy-

-si si Grimlock entender chica tímida-dijo Grimlock -y ellos ser mis amigos los Dinobots el es Slug, Strafe y Scorn somos 4 de los 6 caballeros antiguos-

-Espera Grimlock dices ¿Qué hay otros dos más? Pero no estaban con los creadores cuando fui a luchar contra ellos-dijo Prime

-Grimlock se separo de ellos probablemente estén con otro caza recompensas-dijo Grimlock

-Prime la nave aterrizara cerca de aquí a unos 30Km de esta bodega hacia el Norte-dijo Red Alert

-Autobots transfórmense y avancen-dijo Prime

-Dinobots al ataque-dijo Grimlock

En ese Momento Strafe aterrizo cerca de Fluttershy y le pidió que lo montara igual a Rainbow Dash, luego Slug se acerco a Twilight y esta subió hasta su espalda seguida de Pinkie Pie, luego Applejack monto a Grimlock, pero había un problema Rarity no quería montara a Scorn.

-Rarity tenemos que ir y ayudarlos-dijo Twilight

-me niego a montar a un dinosaurio-dijo Rarity-está muy sucio y es grosero si me lo permiten decir- pero Scorn la tomo con su boca del cuello de su blusa y la arrojo al aire y aterrizo en la espalda se Scorn.

Así Prime y su equipo a excepción de los autobots del equipo de rescate salieron en búsqueda de la nave que Red Alert detecto.

Durante el camino de ida Pinkie estaba muy alegre de ir montando a Slug y Twilight solo trataba de no resbalarse y caer, Fluttershy solo sonreí mientras que Dash estaba como diría uno gritan-esto es grandioso-, Applejack estaba montando a Grimlock como si fuera un caballo y la verdad no se le dificultaba pero Rarity solo se mantenía criticando todo en el camino de ida.

Hasta que por fin llegaron a donde la nave aterrizo por suerte estaba intacta.

-autobots manténganse alerta-dijo Prime sacando su pistola

-estoy de acuerdo con Prime-dijo Hound apuntando con su ametralladora a la puerta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió Hot Rod cargando a un Ultra Magnus noqueado.

-Optimus que bueno es verte de nuevo-dijo Hot Rod

-te conozco-

-no claro que no pero me presentare soy Hot Rod el líder de este equipo y el es mi segundó al mando Ultra Magnus y mis amigos Brawn, Perceptor y Firestar-dijo Hot Rod

-un momento Prime yo lo conozco-dijo Smokescreen-hola Rod tanto tiempo-

-si mucho Smokescreen-dijo Rod

-tú los conoces-preguntó Prime

-era un viejo amigo en mis días de la guardia de elite en Cybertron por suerte parece que veo que te las arreglaste para sobrevivir y juntar un equipo-dijo Smokescreen

-Si tenía más amigos pero todos fueron asesinados por Swilde-dijo Rod-y te busca a ti Prime y tus caballeros por asesinar y enfurecer la ira de los creadores-

-pues estás equivocado los creadores ya no existen yo los destruí por completo-dijo Prime

-pues uno sigue vivo y esta con ese caza recompensas-dijo Rod

-y de suerte traemos ayuda-dijo Brawn en ese momento salieron dos Dinobots de la nave golpeando y derribando a Brawn y Perceptor pero deteniéndose al ver Grimlock.

Ahí todas bajaron de cada uno de los Dinobots y se transformaron.

-Slash (Velociraptor su compañero será Chormia y Dash) y Snarl stegosaurio su compañero será Smokescreen y Pinkie) que gusto verlos amigos-dijo Grimlock

-también nos da gusto verte Grimlock-contesto Snarl-y que significa eso-

-Grimlock enseñarles después ahora todos estamos juntos-dijo Grimlock

-si que bien el velociraptor es mío-dijo Dash acercándose a Slash

-creo que ese stegosaurio es tuyo Pinkie pie-dijo Shy

-que bien-dijo la pelo rosa-hola soy Pinkie pie y tu eres Snarl no-

Así todos regresaron a la base llevándose la nave y al herido Magnus para curarlo, y en el camino de regresó cada chica monto sus dinosaurios, pero Rarity al menos ya se calmo y acepto el aventón.

Mientras en el espacio Swilde estaba furioso.

-se llevaron mi nave de trofeos y mis caballeros lo pagaran-dijo Swilde

-y si en lugar de protestar actúas ya-dijo una voz a tras suyo quien se hizo presente era una especie de alienígena de color naranja rosa con dos brazos y con capucha que el cubría la cara excepto su boca.

-si mi creador se lo prometo capturare y exterminare a Optimus junto a los caballeros-dijo Swilde

-hazlo que no quede ninguno su era se acabo y la nuestra empieza ahora-dijo el creador.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CPAITULO NO ES TAN LARGO COMO EL ANTERIRO PERO ES MUY BUENO**

**AHROA UNA TRIVIA**

**1) COMO VEN MIS HISTORIA**

**2) LES GUSTARIA QUE LSO DINOBOTS SE FUSIONARAN**

**3) QUIEREN VER TAMBIEN A LSO STUNTICONS Y QUE SE COMBINENE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS RESPEUSTAS Y NOS VMEOS EN LA SIGUIENTE VEZ**


	4. Chapter 4

BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO

Capitulo 4 la primera batalla el secreto se revela y el terror de Swilde

Luego de que todos regresaran a la base autobot la Pinkie les daba la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros, luego de ello hablaba con los Dinobots contando sus historias.

-y así se hizo equestria-dijo Pinkie

-a mi Grimlock gustarme historias de chica rosa extraña-dijo Grimlock

-y a mí me gusta conocer nuevos amigos o en este caso dinoamigos-dijo Pinkie sonriendo

que raro son los habitantes de este planeta- dijo Brawn

-si pero son nuestros amigos ahora Brawn-dijo Hot Rod

-Optimus señor ahora que hacemos -preguntó Ultra Magnus

-ahora ustedes adoptaran forma vehiculares y por el momento permanecerán en la base hasta que podamos averiguar la ubicación de Galvatron-dijo Prime

-pero antes habrá una fiesta será este sábado y están invitados-dijo Pinkie disparando confeti de su cañón de fiestas

-Pinkie Pie esta es una base no un club de fiestas-dijo Red Alert

-deja que tenga su fiesta al fin y al cabo nos ayudan en parte-dijo Inferno

-está bien pero que opinas Optimus-preguntó Red Alert

-ellas son nuestras amigas así que por mi está bien-dijo Prime

-oki doki loki-dijo Pinkie-vamos chicas ahí que ir y prepararlo todo nos vemos-así Pinkie empujaba a todos afuera de la bodega.

-autobots en marcha-dijo Prime saliendo con el equipo de regreso a sus casas.

Cada una llego a sus casas y se fueron a descansar ya que mañana era día de escuela, al día siguiente todas estaban poniendo atención en sus clases, llego la hora del almuerzo y se juntaron para hablar algo que Rarity les quera contar

-chicas tengo una gran idea-dijo Rarity

-y eso sería-dijo Rainbow con tono de sin importancia para ella

-que tal si hago chaquetas para todas ya saben para el equipo-dijo Rarity

-eso está bien que opinan-dijo Twilight

-pues me parece bien-dijo Applejack

-yo si quiero yo si-dijo Pinkie alegre

-está bien-dijo Rainbow

-si me agrada-dijo Fluttershy

La semana continuo normal para ellas pero sus padres a excepción de los de Fluttershy ya que ella vivía solo con su hermano comenzaron a verlas muy preocupantes.

Llego el Sábado y todas fueron a la base autobot donde los esperaban todos en esta ocasión solo iban Flash junto a Sunset Trixie y las CMC.

-Autobots ya estamos aquí-dijo prime

-Optimes que bien ya tenemos a nuestros nuevos miembros preparados-dijo Red Alert

Así cada uno de los nuevos autobots apareció con sus nuevos modelos vehiculares, Hot Rod era un Ferrari como el de Mirage, Ultra Magnus un camión igual al de prime solo que de color azul y blanco, Brawn una camioneta 4x4 color amarillo y verde oscuro, Firestar una motocicleta igual a Chormia pero de color amarillo y naranja y perceptor un Chevrolet spark color rojo con azul y otro modo el cual era un telescopio.

-vaya que buenos modos vehiculares-dijo Rainbow

-ahora empecemos la fiesta chicas-dijo Pinkie saltando

-ok pero no hagamos un escándalo-dijo Red Alert

-no seas tan amargado Red Alert disfrútalo-dijo Sea Spray

Mientras la fiesta empezaba en las cercanías del Ártico la nave de Swilde comenzaba a aterrizar y decendio con deseos de ir por Prime y acabar con él junto a los Dinobots

-ahora iré por ti prime pero necesito un modo vehicular-dijo Swilde

Camino por la tundra congelada hasta divisar una base militar y busco un modelo vehicular hasta que opto por un Jeep Militar Wheeles modelo 2014 luego de ello salió de regreso a su nave y programo su tele trasportador en curso a China donde encontraría rastros de Optimus.

Mientras en una locación desconocida las Dazzlings estaban hablando con Galvatron sorbe la información que habían obtenido de las chicas.

-así que ellas son sus aliadas y aliados-dijo Galvatron viendo las imágenes no son más que insectos que aplastare-

-pero ellas son nuestras recuerdas-dijo Adagio

-si si ellas son suyas pero los autobots son míos así que no se metan se las traeré vivas como lo prometí-dijo Galvatron

De regreso a la base autobot la fiesta estaba reventando Pinkie bailaba al ritmo de un robot y Hound junto a Smokescreen la secundaban seguido del resto a excepción de Optimus Red Alert, Ultra Magnus y Perceptor, Rainbow estaban jugando video juegos en la computadora con Firestar Applejack y Chromia, Fluttershy hablaba con los Dinobots los cuales estaban muy interesados en las historias que ella ha vivido con sus amigos.

Rarity por su parte estaba junto a Twilight explicándoles a los recién llegados su nuevo hogar y Prime les contaba lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

-y así es como ocurrió todo-dijo Prime

-así que hemos perdido a varios de los nuestros y el resto por culpa de los humanos-dijo Ultra Magnus

-pero nosotras no hemos hecho nada de eso los hemos llegado a querer como parte de nosotros casi como una familia-dijo Rarity-incluso hice estas chumas aunque no hay para ustedes son muy pequeñas-mostrándoles a Optimus y los autobots las chupas que hizo para sus amigos que eran de color azul y rojo y con el símbolo de los autobots en la espalda y decía "rainbooms y autobots unidos en la amistad".

-que lindas-dijo Hot Rod

-interesante-dijo prime-entonces creo que es hora Red Alert dales a nuestras invitadas nuestro regalo-

-regalo-dijo Twilight en duda

Red Alert saco una caja donde guardaba unas pulseras que eran de diferentes colores para cada una de los chicos y chicas

-que son-preguntó Twilight

-sea lo que sean combinan con mi nueva línea de modelaje-dijo Rarity tomando las pulsera de color blanco y morado

-son algo que las ayudara solo si las necesiten crúcelas y griten transformarse y verán que son realmente-dijo Red Alert-solo si es una emergencia-

-claro promesa Pinkie con cerrojo sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo-dijo Pinkie haciendo su juramento Pinkie Pie

-Grimlock preguntarse que es eso que dijiste-preguntó Grimlock

-es el juramento Pinkie promesa quieres hacerlo támbien-preugnto Pinkie

-Grimlock querer aprender-

Luego de que termino la fiesta y un juramento Pinkie por parte de Grimlock, los Dinobots y Autobots de siempre protegerse entre si las chicas fueron de regreso a sus casas a descansar y esperar el domingo

Mientras cerca de lo que fueron las instalaciones de KSI en China se encontraban los pocos miembros de Cementery Wind quienes aun esperaban encontrar a los autobots y vengar la muerte de sus superiores a manos de ellos y los humanos que los ayudaron.

-esto me pone de malas-dijo Darkus Storming (OC de uno de mis autores favoritos)

-si esto aburre-dijo Blaze

en ese momento llego el comandante al mando del grupo Hugh Spector

-escúchenme todos ya tenemos un nuevo aliado para atrapar a Optimus-dijo Hugh en ese momento el jeep en el que iva abordo se transformo en Swilde

-más les vale que sepan que no tengo paciencia donde esta Optimus-dijo Swilde seriamente

-ya lo localizamos está en una ciudad llamada Canterlot tal vez tenga más miembros -dijo Hugh

-eso no me interesa con tal de que estén ahí prime y sus caballeros es lo que quiero-Swilde-prime más vale que no intentes huir porque te encontrare y te matare por el bien de mi amo-

Pero ignorado incluso pro el creador, Swilde los autobots y los decepticons incluso los humanos, no sabían que en el espacio un gigantesco planeta monstruoso había presentido el poder de la matriz del liderazgo delos autobots y se dirija al planeta tierra con tal de devorarlo junto a la matriz que es lo único que lo puede destruirlo.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL SIGUEINTE TENDRA UN POCO DE ROMANCE Y POSIBLEMENTE LEMON PERO MUY POCO PARA EVITAR MALAS INDIRECTAS Y TAMBIEN SERA LA PRIMERA BATALLA Y AHORA UNA TIRVIA**

**QUE TAL LA HISTORIA**

**DIGANME LES GUSTARIA QUE HOT ROD SE VUELVA RODIMSU MAS ADELANTE**

**Y QUE OPINAN DE METER A UNICRON EN MI HSITORIA**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO ESTE ES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LA SEUGNDA PARTE DEL ANTERIRO SORRY SINO LO PUSE EN LA DESCRIPCION DEL ANTERIOR**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 5 la primera batalla el secreto se revela y el terror de Swilde parte 2

Paso la noche y era domingo las chicas decidieron juntarse en el lugar donde llevarían a cabo una carrera para ver quién era más rápido aunque claro así fue como conocieron a sus nuevos amigos.

Mientras Hugh Spector preparaba a su equipo para ir tras los autobots, pero entre sus miembros algunos dudaban de hacer esto, ya que si los autobots los salvaron de la destrucción hace unos años debía regresarles el favor entre estos estaban Darkus, Hard, Blaze y Swift.

En el terreno baldío se encontraban ya Twilight y sus amigas acompañadas de Flash, Bic Mach, Dusk, Spike, las CMC y Sunset listos para apoyar la carrera.

-bien chicas veamos quien gana-dijo Rainbow subiendo a su moto que era Chromia

-si claro ya eras Rainbow-dijo Applejack abordó de Prime

-Que gane la mejor chicas-dijo Twilight abordó de Drift

-ya lo veremos cariño-dijo Rarity abordó de Crosshairs

-yo ganare chicas-dijo Pinkie a bordo de Smokescreen

-yo espero ganar-dijo Fluttershy abordó de Bee

Así comenzó la carrera la primera en el grupo era Rainbow seguida de Twilight luego Rarity después Pinkie y Shy y de ultimo Applejack pero no se rendiría.

La carrera iba muy reñida luego de 5 vueltas y Rainbow y Twilight iban cuelo con cuello pero para su sorpresa Rarity y Applejack las alcanzaron luego Shy y Pinkie cada una seguí dando pelea.

-vamos hermana gana-dijo Applebloom

-tú puedes Rarity gana-dijo Spike

Así siguió la carrera hasta que llego momento de la última vuelta y todas corrían dando lo ultimo Sunset se preparo para tomar una foto y así ocurrió el momento en que todas tocaron la línea de meta.

-y quien gano-pregunto Twilight

Sunset mostró la foto y que sorpresa fue Twilight quien gano la carrera y las demás quedaron atrás la última fue Applejack.

-wow gano Twilight esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo Pinkie sacando globos y confeti de su cabello.

-Pinkie para ti todo es de celebrarlo-dijo Smokescreen.

-felicidades Sugar cube nos ganaste a todos-dijo Applejack

-si lo admito pero la próxima yo gano-dijo Dash

-gracias chicas muchas gracias-dijo Twilight

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban del pastel que por raro que parezca Pinkie lo traía dentro de su auto transformes de casualidad Smokescreen encontró un tambor dentro de su cajuela junto a unos platillos.

-oigan que es esto-dijo Smokescreen

-o es parte de mi batería-dijo Pinkie sonriéndole

-que es una batería -preguntó el Autobot

-si déjame sacarla-

Smokescreen volvió a su modo auto y saco toda la batería pieza por pieza y la armo.

-vaya Pinkie yo también traje mi bajo-dijo Applejack sacándolo del asiento del piloto

-Chormia trajiste mi guitarra de casualidad-preguntó Dash

-creo que es esto no-dijo Chormia pasándole su guitarra a Rainbow

-y que son todos esos extraños aparatos-preguntó Crosshairs

-son Instrumentos musicales nunca oyeron sorbe ellos-preguntó Rarity

-la verdad yo si pero nunca vi uno-dijo Bumblebee

-Pues ya verán para que sirven-dijo Shy

-muy bien chicas a tocar-dijo Twilight

Así las chicas comenzaron a tocar música para los autobots y sus amigos presentes (canción de la película Rainbow Rocks a bailar todos o en ingles Shake your tail)

Los autobots estaban muy fascinados por escuchar esa música Bee bailaba un poco ya que le gustaba junto a Chormia y Smokescreen.

Optimus junto a Drift solo veían el espectáculo con asombro y Crosshairs solo los veía sin estar tan interesando, en ese momento las chicas se transformaron frente a los autobots provocando que todos se sorprendieran, bueno solo los Bots el resto ya lo habían visto antes, luego de terminar volvieron a sus formas humanas sin alas o orejas pony.

-Que era eso-preguntó Prime

-eso era magia la magia de la amistad-dijo Applejack

-pues parece ser tan fuerte como la matriz del liderazgo-dijo Optimus

-Matriz de que-dijo Twilight curiosa

-La Matriz del liderazgo es el elemento que permite traer a los autobots a la vida y también contiene las memorias de los antiguos líderes autobots-dijo Optimus sacándola de su cara de spark y mostrándola ante todos.

-wow es muy hermosa-dijo Shy

-esto combina con todo si me lo preguntan a mí-dijo Rarity

En ese momento Optimus recibe un mensaje de Red Alert y luego de da orden de volver a la base de inmediato y todos abordaron a los autobots y regresan a la base dónde Red Alert tiene noticias.

-que ocurre a caso los decepticos están cerca-dijo Rarity haciendo su drama queen.

-Tranquila Rarity no tiene que ver con eso es algo que acabo de encontrar-dijo Red Alert

-y que es-preguntó Prime

-Optimus creo que hay una forma de recuperar cybertron y eso ya hace en el mismo planeta y es el cerrojo omega-dijo Red Alert

-esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Crosshairs

-no lo es según los datos que obtuve antes de dejar cybertron cuando Prime nos rescato a nosotros, descargue información la cual indica que en el centro del palente se localiza el cerrojo omega una fuente de poder que puede ciberformar el planeta y le permitirá volver a renacer-dijo Red Alert

-significa que podríamos volver a casa-dijo Drift

-si por desgracia para activarlo requerimos de un componente importante los cuales son las llaves del mismo que no sé dónde están-dijo Red Alert

-entonces estamos dónde empezamos-dijo Rainbow

-tal vez no ustedes dijeron que ya habían visitado nuestro planeta antes no-dijo Twilight a los autobots y todos asintieron-tal vez nuestros antepasados dejaron pistas sobre las llaves-

-de ser así es probable que encontremos algo de ello en ruinas antiguas-dijo Red Alert quien junto a Twilight comenzaron a buscar y Perceptor también les ayudó a buscar toda información que tenga la tierra sobre su raza en ruinas antiguas.

Mientras esto pasaba los miembros de Cementery Wind se dirigían a Canterlot esperando encontrar a Optimus, a los autobots y los Dinobots quienes pagarían por la muerte de sus creadores.

Abordo de la nave del Swilde nuestro caza recompensas se encontraba hablando con el último de los creadores.

-ya localizaste a Optimus y los caballeros-preguntó el creador

-si están en una ciudad llamada Canterlot al parecer ocultos pero los hallare y los matare a todos-dijo Swilde

-si piensa hacer eso requieres de un equipo y no me refiero a los pobres e insignificantes humanos yo me re fiero a otros aliados-dijo el creador.

En ese momento una compuerta se abrió mostrando a 4 robots enfrente de Swilde quien se impresiono al verlos.

-saluda a Brawl, Blast Off Onslaught y Vortex, ellos son los combaticons y tú serás su líder ellos te ayudaran a cumplir tu misión de capturar a Optimus y sus caballeros-dijo el creador.

-perfecto combaticons atención-dijo Swilde-digan su nombre y habilidad-

-Brawl es mi nombre y destruir al enemigo mi deber-dijo Brawl

-Blas Off señor para servirle en lo que es ataques en el aire y especialista en armas-dijo Blast Off

-Vortex señor reconocimiento y espionaje-dijo Vortex

-Onslaught especialista en ataques pesados y aéreos señor-dijo Onslaught

-Muy bien esto servirá ahora prepárense porque iremos a una ciudad llamada Canterlot y destruiremos a Optimus y los Dinobots.

-si señor-dijeron los combaticons-

Mientras en la base autobots pasó la tarde y por fin Red Alerte tenía la información requerida para comenzar la búsqueda de las llaves del cerrojo omega.

-Muy bien creo que tengo la ubicación ya de algunos lugares dónde pueden haber datos que nos conduzcan a la ubicación de las llaves-dijo Red Alert.

-y donde están esos datos-preguntó Crosshairs

-según lo que investigue con Alert y Perceptor posiblemente estarían en Roma, Grecia, Japón y Egipto-dijo Twilight

-entonces nos dividiremos en equipos y buscaremos en cada lugar hasta encontrar lo que buscamos-dijo Prime

-si pero antes quisiera mostrarles algo-dijo Red quien activo una compuerta de la cual emergió una especie de arco extraño-les presente el prototipo del portal terrestre-

-que es eso-preguntó Drift

-esto nos permitirá trasportar a cualquiera de nosotros a cualquier parte del mundo-dijo Red Alert-y así poder llevar a cabo las misiones requeridas sin tener que preocuparnos por movilizarnos tan lejos-

-increíble-dijo Rainbow

-y funciona-preguntó Twilight curiosa

-ya lo he probado trasportando cosas desde ciertas distancias pero para un lugar lejano espero funcione perfectamente este es un prototipo 2 el primero tuvo ciertas dificultades pero aun está en condiciones-dijo Red Alert

-aun así será peligroso para los humanos si lo usan-dijo Perceptor.

-pues nos van a necesitar nosotros conocemos más esos lugares porque es nuestro mundo-dijo Applejack

-entonces no se diga más mañana daremos inicio a la operación de búsqueda y recolección de datos autobots preparen todo para mañana-dijo Prime

-a la orden-dijo Red Alert

Así las chicas volvieron a sus casa a preparase para lo que era por así decirlo la misión más grande en sus vidas.

Paso la noche y llego el Lunes las chicas tenían que ir a la escuela ya pasaron las primeras dos horas de clase y era la hora de descanso, fueron con sus novio a contarles sobre lo ocurrido con los autobots per sin que lo supieran Swilde junto a sus combaticons y un grupo de 4 escuadrones se acercaban a la escuela, y también las familias de las chicas.

En la oficina de la Directora Celestia estaban Shining junto a su esposa Cadance, el papá de Rainbow, los padres de Rarity, la abuela Shitm y los señores Cake quienes les contaron lo que ocurría con sus hijas y sus amigos

-y eso es lo que pasa directora-dijo la abuela Shitm

-entiendo pero no veo que estén al algo malo-dijo la directora

-mi hermanita oculta algo últimamente pasa más tiempo con sus amigas y con su auto que no se que él ve pero le atrae demasiado-dijo Shining

-entiendo su preocupación pero debemos calmarnos no creo que algo malo vaya a pasar-dijo Celestia

Mientras las chicas terminaron de contarles a sus novios lo que ocurrirá.

-eso es todo-dijo Twilight terminando de contar lo ocurrido

-entonces hoy empieza las acompañaremos-dijo Flash

-SIP-dijo Bic Mach

-además no dejare que hagas algo tonto Rainbow-dijo Soarin

-cuando he hecho algo tonto cerebro de pájaro-dijo Rainbow molesta

Afuera de la escuela estaban Hound junto a Hot Rod y Ultra Magnus esperando a Prime y el resto del equipo, pero antes de logra salir, Swilde llego junto a los combaticons que tenia formas de vehículos militares y en el cielo estaban, Vortex como un helicóptero apache y Blast Off como un F-22 raptor sobrevolando la escuela, Brawl en su modo tanque M1 de color café claro como el desierto, y Onslaught como un camión de artillería pesada antiaérea.

Swilde se detuvo en la entrad y se transforma en el momento.

-Optimus sal ya y pela-dijo Swilde y dispara justo a a la entrada haciéndola volar en pedazos.

Optimus se transforma en ese momento dónde esta estacionada y el resto igual luego aparecen Hound junto a Rod y Magnus.

-autobots ataquen y cúbranse-dijo Prime y se desato una batalla en los alrededores de la escuela donde los combaticons ya transformados comenzaron una pelea contra los autobots quienes llevaban la ventaja por ser más.

Celestia comienza a presentir temblores y al ver por la ventana hacia afuera mira como las calles se llenan de explosiones y mira a los autobots y decepticons librando la batalla.

-serás mío Prime me oíste-dijo Swilde corriendo contra Optimus.

-hoy no-dijo Prime de igual forma y cada uno choco contra el otro y comenzó una pelea en la que prime demostró ser más hábil que el caza recompensas.

Las chicas y sus novios salieron afuera ajunto a Sunset, Trixie y las CMC para ver lo que ocurría y se asuntaron por ver la batalla ocultándose para que no las vieran.

-Autobots debemos irnos ahora-dijo Prime quienes transformo junto al resto mientras Hound y Rod cubrían la retirada y Twilight junto a sus amigas los abordaron y salieron rápidamente no sin antes de que Shining los siguiera junto a Cadance a bordo de su auto, seguido de Celestia en el suyo.

-Combaticons síganlos-dijo Swilde pero para su mala suerte recibió un tiro de un humano y este era Darkus.

-no lo harás ataquen-dijo Darkus y todos los escuadrones se concentraron y Swilde y los combaticons quienes emprendieron la retirada.

Ya una vez a salvo en la base el equipo fue atendido por Red Alert y el equipo de rescate.

-parece que ya conocemos a nuestro nuevo caza recompensa ese era Swilde-dijo Prime

-quien es el-preguntó-Twilight

-un cybertroniano pero igual a lockdown es un caza recompensa que nos viene a buscar a mí y a los Dinobots pro la muerte de sus creadores-dijo Prime

-así que por eso atacaron al escuela y a nosotros no-dijo una voz misteriosa que se hizo presenté era Shining junto a su esposa y Celestia

-creo la suerte puede ir de mala a pésima en un día no-dijo Smokescreen

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO Y HAROA UNA PEQUÑA TRIVIA**

**QUE OCURRIA CON TWILIGTH Y SUS AMGIAS**

**QUIEREN QUE APAREZCA BRUTICUS**

**Y QUIEN CREEN QUE ES EL CREADOR**

**DEJEN LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


End file.
